Falling & Calling
by ShamedShadow
Summary: With Danny safely in the hospital, Ryan Carter in jail, and Mac back at the head of CSI, what could possibly go wrong, except everything?
1. Chapter 1: Picking Up The Pieces

**A/N:** I would like to proudly introduce Falling & Calling, the sequel to Mistrust & Disregard. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do. This story begins 2 days after the end of Mistrust & Disregard, so if you haven't read it, you'll need to. Also, some of you might notice that I have decided to write the entire actual story in bold font. This is just because I enjoy the sight of Verdana in bold, so don't think that every word needs to be stressed. Thanks. --ShamedShadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not, under any circumstances, own the characters of CSI: NY, or the show itself. I only own Ryan.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Falling & Calling**

**Chapter One: Picking Up the Pieces**

_**May 13th, 9:02 AM, Grand Hall, Court House**_

**"Your Honor, my client would like to make a statement before we begin." The lawyer said, glancing at his client, dressed in the orange of a convict, and chained to the table they sat behind. The judge looked surprised for just a moment, but the flicker was not missed by the convict, and the judge nodded. He stood, his chains clinking against the wooden floor and the sound echoing throughout the chamber.**

**"I would like to object to this trial." The convict said.**

**"And why is that?" The judge replied.**

**"Because it's painfully obvious that I commited the crimes I am charged with." The lawyer gave the convict a slight nudge in the leg. "My lawyer has pleaded with me to claim that I'm not guilty. But why? All it will do is prolong my suffering. I see it in your eyes that you already know that I am guilty. And the jury need not be here, I know that they will call me guilty. Your Honor, I object to this trial because it is uneccesary and we do not need to go through the painstaking process of calling witnesses, listening to them beat nails into my coffin, only to have the jury go for less than ten minutes, and send me to prison for life, to kill me when I near the end of my life anyway."**

**All was still in the courthouse. Most of the jury did not even attempt to meet the convict's steel gaze, they knew he was right. The judge finally coughed and looked down at the convict, pity in his eyes. The convict was right, but Due Process was Due Process. Swallowing his fear of this deadly man, the judge said, "You know I cannot dismiss this court. You will recieve a fair trial, and the men and women of the jury will decide your fate. Just like every other man and woman in this country would, Ryan Carter."**

_**9:07 AM, St. Joseph's Hospital, Room 212**_

**Mac Taylor stood over the sleeping form of Danny Messer, who was laying in a hospital bed peacefully. Mac looked up towards the window of the room, through which he spotted a rooftop that would've been perfect for the needless killing of one Tanner 'Post-It' Davidson. He headed out the door and for the building that was easily visible outside the window of that room. **

**Mac stood on the roof of the building, looking down at the hospital that was just across the road from the large building he stood upon. He frowned and went over to the edge and looked down at the hospital, crouching as he did so. He tried to envision the rifle, and the rifle-man, as the trigger was being pulled. It would be a hard shot, a shot through a window with only a small crack in the curtains covering it. Tanner would've had to have been in the absolute perfect spot for a shot like that to be made.**

**Wheels spinning in Mac's mind, he headed back towards the stairs.**

_**9:17 AM, Temporary Crime Lab**_

**Mac entered the crime lab, glancing around as he did so. Stella and Lindsay stood talking a few feet away, and Mac approached them, causing Stella to look over at him.**

**"Hey," Mac said, coming to a halt in front of them, "I think the Tanner Davidson's murder was planned, and not by just the killer."**

**"What do you mean? There's no way he could've planned his own death." Stella countered.**

**"He might've been in cahoots with the killer."**

**"What? Why would someone plot with someone else to kill themselves?" Lindsay asked.**

**"A good a question as any."**

_**9:40 AM, Grand Hall, Court House**_

**Ryan sat quietly, watching the jury slowly return to their seats. The judge waited until they were all seated, then said, "Have you written your decision on paper, as I asked?" One of the jurors stood.**

**"We have. The men and women of the jury find one Ryan Carter guilty of two counts of attempted murder," Ryan closed his eyes and leaned his head back, smiling slightly, "And guilty of the kidnapping of Lindsay Monroe. We have decided that a sentence of seventeen years in a federal prison is right."**

**"Guilty as charged, and the sentence stands at seventeen years in a federal prison." The judge said, banging his gavel against the small wooden circle on his desk. **


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Escape

**Chapter 2: Can't Escape**

_**10:47 AM, Milton Federal Penitentiary, Dr. Wilson's Office**_

**Ryan Carter, convict sentenced to 17 years in a federal prison, two counts of attempted murder, one count of kidnapping, believed to be insane. Dr Wilson read this twice on his legal pad as he sat waiting for Ryan to enter. They had an appointment at 10:50. Checking his watch, the anticipated knock came on the door a moment later.**

**"Come in." He said. The door opened and the guards led Ryan in. Ryan sat down in the chair and they clipped the handcuffs on him and the chair, chaining him to the chair. The guards left.**

**"Hello, doctor." Ryan said, watching the doctor with a slight smile on his face, waiting for the doctor to say something, make a mistake that he could exploit.**

**"Good morning, Ryan. I'm glad you're here today." This, however, caught Ryan off guard. It was said in a happy, friendly voice. Ryan had been expecting a bored 'hello', some questions, and then he'd be gone.**

**"Is that so?" Ryan asked, trying to conceal the surprise the doctor had given him.**

**"Yes, it is." The doctor smiled, "I've actually wanted to talk to you for a long time."**

**"By long time you mean since they asked you to talk to me?"**

**"If you say so." The doctor didn't stop smiling. "So, what do you want to talk about?"**

**Ryan hesitated. "I thought you would have something. Don't all shrinks?"**

**"No, I don't." Dr. Wilson tipped the legal pad towards Ryan to prove that he had nothing written except for a basic background of Ryan. "But if you insist, I might be able to come up with something."**

**"I do, doctor."**

**"Please, I've always hated that title. Call me Nick." Dr. Wilson said.**

**"Fine, Nick." Ryan said, trying the name on for size.**

**"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"**

**"You just did, Nick."**

**"Fair enough. Do you consider yourself insane?"**

**"If you want me to, I can." Dr Wilson frowned, but nodded.**

**"Well I don't want you to. I want you to answer the question."**

**"Fine. No, I don't consider myself insane. I'm the sanest person I've met. Although I will admit that the way I go about explaining things could be described as eccentric, at best."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. If you don't believe me, ask Lindsay."**

**"Lindsay? The woman you, um, borrowed, from CSI?" Dr. Wilson asked, trying to pick his words carefully. He doesn't want Ryan angry at him.**

**"Borrowed? Say it for what it is, Nick. I kidnapped her." Ryan said with a twisted grin. Dr. Wilson nodded and glanced towards the window.**

**"Fine. You kidnapped her. She would know that you explain things eccentrically?" Dr. Wildson asked.**

**"Of course. I told her about what makes Mac Taylor the man I hate the most." Ryan said.**

**"And why do you hate Mac Taylor?"**

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. He's too good of a person, or so they say."**

**"Try me."**

**"Maybe I will, Nick. But not today."**

**"Fine. Anything else you would like to talk about?"**

**"Not unless you have something else?"**

**"Do you want me to?"**

**"Anything to stay away from those sorry excuses for men longer."**

**"Funny, you call them that, but there you are, right with them." Dr. Wilson said, smiling again to show Ryan that he was joking.**

**"Do you like to joke, Nick?" Ryan said, his gaze hardening. Dr. Wilson blinked and didn't attempt to look away from Ryan's intense stare.**

**"Yes. I like to have a little fun."**

**"Good." Ryan smiled and laughed, "So do I."**

**"Glad to hear it. So, how has the crowd been good to you so far?"**

**"So far. They have their rules."**

**"Don't we all?"**

**Ryan smiled again. "Yes, we do. Theirs aren't as strict as society's though. I think I like it. There's room to wiggle."**

**"You think you like it?"**

**"I've only been here for an hour."**

**"True enough."**

**"Do you think I could get out of these chains?" Dr. Wilson frowned, but produced a key from his pocket.**

**"I like you Ryan. I think I can trust you?"**

**"Of course you can. Besides, where would I go?"**

**"...Where would you go?" Dr. Wilson asked, unlocking the handcuffs.**

**"A gun store."**

**"What for?"**

**"I don't like to go down without a fight."**


	3. Chapter 3: What Did You Say?

**A/N: Well now.**

**Chapter 3: What Did You Say?**

_**12:34 PM, St. Joseph's Hospital, Room 212**_

**Mac Taylor blinked, turning to look at Danny Messer, who had grunted and shifted on his bed. Mac looked at his friend, who was already back snoring loudly. Stella looked at Mac, "Who could possibly be good enough to make a shot through this small of a gap?" Stella asked, pointing the tiny gap in the curtains.**

**"Whoever made the shot." Mac replied, his face grim.**

**"And Tanner got hit in the chest, right?"**

**"Yeah. That's really the only way he could've gotten hit. It's like hitting the side of a barn, with a powerful enough scope."**

**"Or if you're a really good shot." Stella said.**

**"Chances are this guy is good. If he..." Mac trailed off, going over to the window and glancing at Stella. "Why isn't this window broken?"**

**"...Because...Because the window had to have been open."**

**"But only a nurse could've opened the window when both Danny and I were asleep."**

**"And this high up, what are the odds that a breeze wasn't going past during the shooting?"**

**"So if a nurse or doctor had opened the window, a breeze could've pushed the curtain aside and given the shooter a clearer shot."**

**"Which makes it so more of an amateur could've made the shot."**

**"But even then the shooter would've had to collaborated with the nurse or doctor on duty that night."**

**"And Tanner would've had to collaborated with him too."**

**"Why would Tanner agree to orchestrate his own death?"**

**"Unless the shooter was supposed to hit you." Stella said.**

**"It's a lot of trouble to go to just to kill me." Mac said.**

**"But if someone wanted you dead bad enough, wouldn't it be worth it?"**

**"But who...Ryan."**

**"So Ryan's been pulling the strings the whole time?"**

**"It's the only reasonable explanation."**

**"So we have to put Ryan away for longer?"**

**"No. We have to put the shooter away. Ryan would only count as an accessory to murder."**

**"But still it would put him away for longer."**

**"This isn't about Ryan."**

**"Right. So, what now?"**

**"We talk to Ryan." Mac said, sighing.**

**"You really don't want to see him again, do you?"**

**"He attacked our crime lab, almost killed Danny, kidnapped Lindsay, and if we hadn't stopped him, I'm sure he would've gone after you, Flack, and Hawkes."**

**"Don't forget he almost killed you."**

**"Tanner almost killed me, Stella, not Ryan."**

**"Ryan's the one who wanted you dead."**

**"It's all connected to Ryan somehow."**

**"God I hate these types of cases."**

**"We'll get him."**


End file.
